


Daybreak

by Jenwryn



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-29
Updated: 2008-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pale sunlight between them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> For [, with the prompt "bubbles".](http://frostheavens.livejournal.com/)

The world is a strange place, Hermione muses as she leans her back against the front step and lets the sun warm her face. It's tentative, cautious, as though even the daylight itself weren't entirely sure about its role in this wintery world. She brushes hair back beneath her beanie, and the movement breathes her elbow against the man beside her.

He's watching her, as tentatively as the sunshine, as if she were a bubble that might burst; as if she were the singularly most incredible thing that this second chance has offered him, this curving of time, this miracle.

She reaches her hand through the pale sunlight between them, and takes his hand in hers, and squeezes.

Even the most cautious of daybreaks bring hope.


End file.
